


My huckleberry friend

by BrokenIto



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: Bittersweet."Moon river wider than a mile; I'm crossing you in style someday"





	1. Chapter 1

几乎全部都是设定在Heart Thief背景下却没入本的部分。

 

\----------------

Gaby 切下来的最后一片红丝绒蛋糕躺在Illya手里，他咬了一口，香草奶油夹心像冰激淋般融化在舌尖。他的表情一定暴露了他对这种奢侈甜点的欣赏，因为买回点心的Napoleon脸上浮现出了得意的神色。

我就说嘛。他上扬的嘴角传达出了这个意思。

Napoleon 伸手握住了那把餐刀，Illya的眼神马上警惕地跟了上来。他做出一副仿佛四下无人的姿态，漫不经心地低下头，将刀侧的乳白奶油和暗红色蛋糕屑舔了下来，满意地品尝着它们在舌尖上留下的甜美滋味。Napoleon放下刀子，用拇指抹过嘴唇，接着站起身，扣好亚麻西服的第一颗纽扣，在完成了这次即兴表演后悠然离去，动作流畅得令人难以置信。

Illya重新咬了一口手里的红丝绒蛋糕，但那在他眼里和嘴里尝起来的味道已经不再是香草和乳酪了。

\--

Napoleon说不出话来，他的全部力气都花在了呼吸上。血慢慢地从处理过的伤口里渗出来，黑色衣物的颜色甚至因此变得更深了。他觉得自己的喘气声听起来就像个在漏气的游泳圈，尤其是身后还有个人搂着他的肋部的时候。

Illya的脸埋在他肩膀上，两只手在Napoleon腰上止不住地打着颤。他紧闭着眼，金棕色的睫毛上也结了血渍。

好了好了，Napoleon想像安慰猎犬一样地调侃他。他猜自己此时一定难闻极了，像一杯由汽油、汗水、泥浆、血浆调成的长饮。而Illya的鼻息依然停留在他颈间，嗅着他皮肤上的热气。

他还注意到Illya手表里的齿轮转动声之前一度如溪流湍湍般嘹亮欢快，但现在也慢慢地模糊远去了。世界逐渐塌陷成一个狭小的黑暗空间，刚刚好能容下两个人。Illya恒定的体温让它变得异常温暖，Napoleon奇异地从中体会到了安全感。如果他乐意的话甚至可以说服自己正躺在曼哈顿中央公园的一棵树下，树冠顶上有片广袤而晴朗无星的仲夏夜空，旁边也恰好没有手球场和游乐园。  
夜色温柔，且令人神往，这无疑可以成为一个迷人的晚上。

他合上眼，坠入了无梦的睡眠中。

\--

Illya曾经在朦胧的微光里把他搂得两肋作痛。那是一个糟糕的小浴室，只剩下浴缸上的一盏黄色小顶灯还亮着，墙上的瓷砖拼成了一幅靠减少层次来遮掩糟糕透视的风景画。

他累惨了，给Illya处理完伤口后就放弃了体面，摔坐在浴缸里仰头看着那盏灯。Illya起先只是坐在池壁上看着他，接着在他打算说些什么的时候俯下身来亲了他。要知道两百磅结实的肌肉压在身上的滋味并不好受，但那个时候他麻木得除了嘴唇上的一点苦味以外什么都没感觉到。

那颗炸弹落在Illya身后时他可能也是这样。

\--

一切都在提醒他往后的生活将会无限漫长，从舷梯落脚到莫斯科的停机坪时他就意识到了这种变化。他也不是没尝过咖啡和黄油的人造替代品，这些东西早就成了他童年时光的一部分，但生活从来没有像这样味同嚼蜡过。Illya一开始认为自己只是需要重新适应而已，直到他发现自己开始回想起美产剃须膏的味道。

在苏黎世时Napoleon闻起来像是柑橘和藿香，尝起来也是短暂甜美和悠长苦涩的结合体。

\--

再次来到纽约的布鲁克林，Illya隔着一条街望见了一个年轻人。

那人穿着深蓝色的西装和午夜蓝的大衣，戴一顶费朵拉毡帽，刻意又那么自然地让它微微歪着，这样当他转头的时候就能方便害羞的女士尽情地观赏他下半脸的轮廓。他的目光很顽皮（伊利亚猜想他的舌头大概也是一个样子），眼尾的细纹却让他看起来比实际更年长，嘴角在不说话时也总挂着一个笑。但是他的身形没有Napoleon那么坚硬，更轻快些，下颚的线条也更柔和。

Illya记得很多Napoleon鲜血淋漓、精疲力尽的场景，却更忘不了他光彩照人时的一举一动。Napoleon则向来知道自己是万众瞩目的焦点，因此也谦虚地承认自己算不上有好风度；Illya虽然身有好风度却拒绝接受来自他人对这种美德的赞赏——偶尔是因为害羞，大部分时间是由于他总觉得这是先扬后抑的前半部分。

Illya望着那个人，如同望他多年以前的一个幻想。这不是Napoleon，他对自己说，感觉胃部久违地皱成一团，这不是他。回忆作祟，他把这个陌生人看得太久了又看得太过了，他必须得停下。

“Peril？”他脑海里的牛仔将手插在口袋里回看向他，轻声发问。

Illya马上结了账，十分坚定地离开咖啡店，朝那人面向的另一个方向大步离开，没有回头。

当他再一次回到那个满是白布的小公寓时，他才感觉到Napoloen Solo其人已经与他分别三年了。迷茫和空洞从家具的影子里滋生，尽管他收到过明目张胆的暗号，但美国人却再也没有出现在他眼前过。

他找了张椅子坐下来，思寻着他们之间的情谊，无法抑制地试图回忆Napoleon的头发在他指间的感觉，还有他轻佻却好看的笑脸，然后因失败而把双眼埋在手中。伊利亚觉得自己留不住任何一件东西。

\--

他和Illya已经分隔接近十年，生活里不变的大概是纽约还是那个纽约。

嬉皮士文化大行其道，曾经的战友发表社论抱怨他要看着青春期的女儿对蓄了胡子和长发的摇滚明星尖叫，不敢相信一场战争就换来了这种明天。

Napoleon彬彬有礼地应和着，骨子里压根不在意这种事情，当年他们在飞机上涂裸女的时候可没人强调过道德感。

“好吧，你要在这儿查一个苏联人的档案，菲力猫？”Jones问他：“减掉你当初用完的运气，你还剩几条命？”

“一首华尔兹加上两杯马丁尼吧。”他答道。

\--

他靠在床头，似乎什么也没想，支棱着的卷发交错成乱糟糟的一团，没套衣物的皮肤直接贴着毯子。Illya大概是在桌边喝今天的第一杯茶，响动很轻。楼下的电视机(兴许是广播)里传来安迪-威廉姆斯的歌声，低声唱着《月亮河》。他抹了把脸，穿起昨夜随手扔在扶手椅上的浴袍，滑下床。不，他们可没有结婚，他提醒自己。

他本可以在塞纳河边的长椅上看一百万次日落，在萨尔茨堡的葡萄架下踩着自行车飞向阿尔卑斯，住进约克的老斯戴尔再把威士忌库存喝个精光，接着航去冬日短暂的热那亚与当地少女眉目传情;在小旅馆又窄又硬的旧床上，Napoloen回想起选项里蕴藏着的无数种可能性，每一个都熟悉又诱人，但最终，他还是来了莫斯科。

该死。

他看着Illya剃得整齐干净的后颈，走过去环着他的脖子把下巴搁在了他头顶上。

"早上好呀，达瓦里希。"

\-----

My huckleberry friend：直译过来是“越桔朋友”，用来指童年好友，然而和拿破仑联系在一起就总有点《汤姆·索亚历险记》的梗感……起这个名字只是因为这两天沉迷循环《Moon River》。

"我发现酒精有一种神奇的功效，"Napoleon若有所思地任Illya取下另一边的鞋袜:"将它的量积累到一定程度后就可以用来征服苏联。"  
——这个梗应该眼熟的人都看得出是化用了王尔德：I have made an important discovery…that alcohol, taken in sufficient quantities, produces all the effects of intoxication.（“我有一个重大的发现，就是当摄入了足量的酒精时，各种心醉神迷的效应就会应运而生。”）

菲力猫：二战时期英国的热门动画，俗话说猫有九条命，所以英国拆弹小队的队长昵称就是“菲力猫”。


	2. Chapter 2

Illya大约是醉了。

Napoleon半扛着他的苏联老朋友穿过宴饮的人群，拿着香槟的Gaby本一脸担心地想前来帮忙，但美国人朝她眨了眨左眼，于是她心神领会地退了回去。

苏联人还能走直线，但Napoleon从他的微烫的手背上已经感受到了酒精的作用，此外，最明显的一点是:他变得听话了。一路上甚至在Napoleon朝别人随意解释状况时的反驳都没有两句。

进入房间，Napoleon准备开灯，然而Illya反手关上门，又把他拉了回来。

"回来。"他从背后把胳膊环在美国人腰上说。

"Peril?"

"我没那么醉。"Illya用发热的鼻尖蹭过Napoleon被领子包得严丝密合的后颈，脑后一点由睫毛造成的痒感让美国人察觉到他没睁开眼。

"醉酒的人总以为自己是清醒的。"Napoleon向他的搭档指出。

"诡辩。"苏联人哼了一声，他腾出一只手扯低Napoleon的领结，顺带着解开了领口。在肩膀和脖颈交汇处的一块肌肉似乎很让他着迷，他先是在那覆上好几个湿润的吻，接着吮咬出了浅红的吻痕。

"Cowboy。"他喃喃，两只手解开西服外套的扣子，顺着马甲裁线上下抚摸美国人的胸腹。他的动作温和又缓慢，但收紧手臂的时候又在Napoleon的上身留下了十分坚定的压迫感。

他们这样僵持了好一会，Illya像只猎犬或者嗅尸体的熊一样把Napoleon环在胸口，亲吻着耳廓的同时不让他从臂间溜走。他把美国人在怀里翻了个身，揽着腰把他按到了床里。

Napoleon坐在床沿上，看着依然穿戴整齐的Illya握住他的一只脚踝扯下马臀皮鞋。宽而长的手指顺着毛料长裤往皮肤上摸索，勾住吊袜带除去了及膝袜。

"我发现酒精有一种神奇的功效，"Napoleon若有所思地任Illya取下另一边的鞋袜:"将它的量积累到一定程度后就可以用来征服苏联。"

"而波拿巴在这件事上从来没成功过。"Illya说。他踢掉自己的鞋子，开始对付美国人的皮带。但正当他的搭档自己解完了马甲的扣子时，他又制止了对方进一步的动作。

"不，不。"他说，手里还忙着把Napoleon的长裤和丝制内衣摊到椅背上。"这样就行。"

美国人低眼望了望自己松开的领结和敞着的衬衫(还有正在专心欣赏他半裸身体的俄国人)，还是坚持把外套跟马甲一并脱了下来。他用胳膊把自己的上半身撑进靠枕堆里，半眯着眼躺进被褥间。Napoleon的两腿向外斜斜地微开着，正好能让苏联人居于其中并顺势而上。

Illya拨开他已经散成缕的卷发，朝他的唇上印了一个吻。

"我想你是确实醉了。"Napoleon闭着眼在亲吻的间隙里说。

Illya没出声，只是伏在他身上，往暴露出来的脖颈间一路蜿蜒着吻下去，Napoleon玩着他的金发、耳朵以及够得着的任意其他地方。在他很不安分地揉了一把苏联人的臀部时，Illya发出了一声意图警告的喉音。这不旦没阻止对方的举动，反而令Napoleon直接抓住他的一侧手腕塞进了衬衫的开口间。一整颗火热的心脏都在Illya的五指下隔着皮肉欢跳不息。

"来吧，Illya。"他在他耳边说道，声线醇厚又温和:"来啊。"

他的苏联人抬起眼望着他，手指在他的胸肌上收紧。Illya的脑袋靠近他胸口的另一侧，Napoleon感受到他哈出的热气穿过布料贴在乳头上，当他伸出舌尖开始自下而上画着圈地舔舐时，美国人不由得周身颤栗了一秒。

也许他的苏联人比他想得更复杂，他心口的那只手也开始同时抚弄他的乳尖，Napoleon把手重新放回到Illya的后脑上思索，或许也——啊，他用牙齿了——只是他的俄狄浦斯情节作祟。但很有效，他胸口的衬衫现在是半透明的了，充血的乳头在下面看起来非常情色，下身和交叠的足根在对方的衣服上难耐地磨蹭着，此外他现在最想做的事情是把Illya按在床上然后把他们俩都骑到精疲力竭。

“把你的衣服脱了，Peril。”他伸手解开Illya的领子。

好消息:Illya把他的衣服脱干净了，现在Napoleon正坐在他大腿上，身体里塞着两根对他很熟稔的手指。

坏消息:Napoleon还穿着那件面料为一百二十支棉的定制衬衫。

他的汗水已经湿透了衣服的前襟和肩胛，下巴上的汗珠顺着面部轮廓汇成一颗，在Illya戳中他的敏感点时滴落在下腹。他闭上眼喘息着，在上下套弄着Illya的同时满意地听见对方的呻吟，接着第三根手指在他们接吻的时候浸着润滑剂捅了进来。

Illya看着他打算发问，但欲言又止。因为Napoleon已经在他的手上试着操自己了。

“Peril.”他贴着Illya的嘴唇说，手从Illya滴着前液的下身上离开，腰腹缓慢地随着体内手指的拨弄上下耸动。他的身体在吸气时把指尖裹得太紧了，Illya又吻了他一下，环在腰背上的另一只手按揉着要他放松。他们贴在一起呼吸着，试图找出某些熟悉的韵律，当Illya的手指进出得更顺畅的时候，Napoleon跪立着抓住他的手腕让指头们脱离了自己的身体。

“我想你是看得很满意了？”他松开手，直起身往前，把苏联人按在床头的靠枕上，张开的腿间分身完全勃起，粘稠的无色液体正从身后滴在床单上。

Illya低声说了句俄语，然后用那只扩张过的手握住自己在穴口磨蹭着进入了他。

“操，”Napoleon的声音变了调:“Illya，操……”

Illya把他撑开了。俄罗斯人蹭过他体内那些隐秘的敏感点，激起一阵颤栗，他们都喘着气等待彼此适应。Illya伸出手抚摸Napoleon的腰侧和绷紧的大腿线条，正当他将手握上美国人的下体时，Napoleon对他微笑了一下，接着厚颜无耻地沉下身开始骑他。

整件衬衫紧贴在他身上，把下方的各种疤痕都暂时掩盖了。Napoleon半闭着眼睛上下动作，呻吟着寻找他最喜欢的那个点，而Illya的另一只手像是某种装置一样结实地掐在他的胯上，配合来回的节奏挺动,使得他的身体贪婪地在那根阴茎上绞紧。他的欲望也正在对方的手里被照顾着，快感加剧的速度令人沉迷且十分可怕，Napoleon意识到这俱躯体在Illya面前没有秘密可言了。随着某个正确的点被再次精准地戳中，他发出一声音调扬高的哀叹，射在了对方身上。

“Cowboy……”

Napoleon想说一句:“我还行。”，然而出口的却是:“唔……”

认输吧，他靠在Illya身上喘着气，感受到自己的甬道还在无规则地猛烈收缩着，他的苏联人就是学得这么好。


End file.
